User blog:KuuKuuFan/My Top 5 Best and Least Favorites of Season 2.
Well guys since we are getting a little more active recently, I thought I can give you my thoughts on the top 5 least and most favorites of KKH in general....Season 2....while after the first season ended and G got a new design of her swirly hair buns, the show got better and made me impressed on how a show like this can turn so fantastic....from the new characters to the acting improvement to the upgraded animation using ToonBoom, I was surely excited...so sit back, chew some kawaii candy or food, sip something nice and listen good...while I show you guys my top 5 of season 2....and if you don't agree with me, it is ok...it's just my own personal opinion. But first....it is kinda like a shame a show like this ended up on Nick Jr just because of the ratings....it just didn't fit right when it just got amazing since the later parts of the series and mostly for the TV-Y7 rating in the US but now...here we go... (Number 5) (Best) Who Are You Calling Cupid. Now this episode was pretty fun to me for a reason...it has something very special that many other cartoons do not get, a Valentines Day episode. It follows Music being grumpy as always just not in such a morning mood until a Cupid shows up and has a little problem on his arrows and his accent is pretty nice, an homage to Blake Shelton, Mrs. Stefani's Husband. And there was a little arrow problem all around Harajuku when it was used too much so Music had to help him. Now this episode was pretty humorous, it had a lot of shipping to be a little parodied including Albert Wezell being chased by Madame Shout, Moods Meow being chased away by I think Curly La Que....and even a hilarious part at the end where General No-Fun had...feelings for Bo-Ring when the arrow hit him.....I also was amused that Rudie was dating a robotic servant and it had me going when the girls tried to ruin his date....and even didn't approve that...even though I do some shipping myself, this episode was great and it had me going on the 5th place...the only downfall is....there was few screentime of my favorite character which is Love herself...that and the fact that it would've had a little more plot in it but still, that is why it is on number 5. (Number 5) (Worst) The Fantabulous Five. Ok, I know you guys might be wondering...this episode in my opinion really didn't excite me that much and apparently it is actually a Love episode and her interest in culture like this while being a very intelligent teen scientist...it followed them going to a comic book convention or in Japanese standards, manga. And they then did some very funny and weird things while performing a gig....until some fans came in just to possibly get that Kawaiium which magically made the girls superheroes which in my standards....they already are a popstar band fighting crime so I am not sure why that was needed, but also it had the girls try to stop the kids by also trying to make action figures come alive and also capture Colonel Spyke even though in a dream I just had, a supervillain would actually arrive to give them ultimate powers to stop HJ5 but in the end, I think they have apoligized to not do that again or they might end up in HDS's cell. But overall to me, it was just alright. (Number 4) (Best) The Gnome Ultamatum. Wow, Just wow...I was really amazed at this episode...it featured HJ5 suddenly finding a little something truly big and deep....gnomes that suddenly have a history about themselves with a pretty good pun...It really excited me to see them have true character development to understand that what might be going on here to possibly take over the HQ...but I surely wouldn't call them antagonists....more like people who have rough times back then...and when they used their magic and turned Angel to a rubber gnome so it wouldn't break and made Music run to go chase her before worse things happen. And when G and Baby were in very pretty costumes to treat their alliance, I gotta say..it was surely impressive till the story was told true and they might find their way out when they left the HQ as Angel bounced back to the HQ and was zapped back to normal...that is till Rudie was zapped to a gnome and the girls now have to deal with that as well as explaining on the gnomes origin story. (Number 4) (Worst) You Are What You Eat. This episode was ok...as soon as the girls disabilites couldn't get any scrambled up and weirder while it is...a No-Fun plot....it starts when the girls rehearse till they need a break to do their deeds on being pop stars while they eat their favorites even though their true favorites are in Brodie On Board so I would call them their second favorite snacks and candies..and for a crazy reason, they had problems on their bodies, except for Music's which actually acts like a superpower. The girls moments on doing the gig at the stage was a bit random that is till General No-Fun uses his blimp (That is recreated after it got popped in Music, Baby) And dumps the candy to the crowd till the girls have to team up while using those problems....and flew the candy to the blimp, crashing and popping it once again but this time in half...and at the end, the girls eat the candy again and they magically go back to normal....well it does make sense that it is an early season 2 episode but I was wondering...how did No-Fun get the candy...who made them? Well, I do have a fan villain who makes candy that has side affects but since this is the series in general, I can't show you her. Anyway, the episode...was not my cup of tea in my opinion. Number 3 (Best) Wacky Wednesday. Possibly the episode that made many Mudie fans hyped up and it surely is worth it to them to know about the switcheroo thing that happens in various series but KKH's was really different....so it starts with the girls trying to adjust Love's projection till an arguement came up while Rudie just slouches on the chair with his phone and Music feeling disapproved over that to know what is like to be her while he does the same thing and a lightning bolt suddenly made their dream coming true, making them freaked out and wants Love to fix this problem while she tries to on her lab so they had to do their own scheduled things, such as Music's Karate Lessons, Her meeting, Rudie's boat cleaning and others...and when they meet and for an interesting reason, it is good to be on who you are and they even hugged until the bolt shows up in broad daylight and zaps them back to normal, getting ready for the gig and record deal. Overrall, this episode was really heartwarming and really fun to watch. Number 3 (Worst) Tizzie Lizzie. Ahh yes...the episode where we get to meet my least favorite characters in the entire series. Sure, Angel does cry sometimes in season 1 but at least her problems easily gets fixed. This girl....is basically a homage to someone like Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls but a little more childish...now I don't mean to disagree, her VA is very talented but Tizzie....not my favorite.....it starts with HJ5 seeing something surprising and waited for hours, that Baby is hungry and not hangry for some reason and when Rudie reveals that it is a hot tub that they sadly don't get to enjoy mostly because they get to go to a big mansion where they meet a girl named Tizzie Lizzie and decided to know that she showed them their deal so they decided to feel like home until...they see the contract and decided to escape...but the throwing nanocakes one would be nice if it had a little more humor into it but that cutscene with HJ5 going full rogue was pretty dang cool...and still no Hangry Baby...huh....but the Tennis scene was also alright, the girls are the only redeeming part of the series while Tizzie is well, just an annoying, bratty girl who does tantrums....it would be also nice if HJ5 gives her a little...you know...punishment but she has those robot maids and servants...which is a big problem...then when she even struck deals with 2 major villains and argued, a third one arrived and it turns out to be Rudie himself...and my goodness, was all that over....she later shows up in 2 more episodes on the season which are good but it kinda ruins it for me when she always gets in the way of screentime...but maybe one day we can see her father someday...anyway, yeah....not a good episode but she really deserves it while the beanstalk came out of nowhere....I wonder how she got out there...hmm, maybe time will tell. HJ5 is definitely number one. Number 2. (Best) Pandamonium Oh yes....this episode...I cannot believe we have a very dark and very underestimated episode that I did not expect...you were expecting that the episode would be cutesy and fun mostly because it is a Baby episode, right? Well, not really....this episode marks one of the most darkest episodes in the series which knows that there are true consequences in it after all....so it all begins very simple, with the girls on their blindfolds thanks to Rudie and they head to a panda factory just to strike a deal there with Pandas in Pants..well that is Japan for you with their trends....and they go check inside to see what place is this for a nice old tour....so they watched a little video that featured their creator, Panda Pete and he shows up for again, another tour that later ended up with giving the girls panda KiKis and then were happy on how cute they were, especially Baby, that he likes most to examine for...so then later on...the matureness begins....with the pandas automatically going to Baby's room in her jammies and then kidnaps her to the Pandas In Pants HQ while the other girls are freaking out frantically and they gotta save her...but back in the PiP HQ, we then see her with a helmet...simple...but also the girls rushed to get in time until we see his very psychotically sinister grin to know he is doing something bad and the Music with Love humor is amazing, I still love them together, but back to the topic, the girls try to attack until the pandas then come in to tickle or hug them and then.....he took away all of Baby's emotion....all that's left is that she only thinks everything is well, meh...sure Super Kawaii Sunday did this before but this one has a very enthusiastic plot that somehow got more deeper than you think...and then the giant sentient blob was alive, and too huge as well...mostly because Baby's cuteness is a lot...she thinks a lot of things are cute and huggable...but now that the blob monster...which was kinda creepy was alive and made Panda Pete happy and amazed that he gets his thing that might attract cuteness all over Japan...and the entire world, Love then stopped the plan by going to control the buttons and levers, destroying the monster and giving back her emotion....and they then left all over...to never come back here ever again...but if he were to do it where the HDS Arrives, he would have gotten to the slammer but....he really might not be coming back now that his dream is ruined....and my goodness, this is next to another pretty mature episode that I really liked. Yeah.....Kuu Kuu Harajuku is not all about the word kawaii..we all know it is a series that deals with not just only friendship and never giving up, but to also know that there are major threats that you might not know about with emotion and feelings as well as being on who you are...and that is what makes this show more special. Number 2 (Worst) Sky High Kawaii Oh boy.....this episode....not a good one...well it was until the ending......my goodness was that ending really.....wow....so....lets start, huh.....so....it all starts with the girls making a new music video and they were really pleased on how hard the music took them...but there was a problem...they only got one vote and that is by Rudie's mother.....and she really liked it...but then they also see The Kimberlys (Yup, those girls...the first time we got to see them, I thought it was like Rudie's very own harem...but when we actually saw it, the episode was really dark and that they try to destroy their career being traitors to the girls, especially G....) and they made a music video singing Dancing In The Sunlight, in hula outfits with mechanical bulls mostly because...well...Japan...so the girls had no choice but to do an unexpected trending music video rivalry showdown...so they started on making the streets of Harajuku to a big pinball machine...then they did some uniphants with some hats in them, until they see what The Kimberlys are doing with their music videos like skateboarding Polka...which is an interesting fit.....that is until Love designed some jet packs to make it truly a big deal to them but G refuses because competition really isn't the solution...they sing to have fun and why they do it for a living...and Music joins with Love....oh yes....and then Angel does it as well, to then levatate with a balloon to confront 3 of the members to then lower down and a little fight comes out when we then see the girls using their microphones to destroy their balloon on the stage, talking about girl power, huh? Heck yeah.....but as soon after that....turns out when the girls are relieved, they don't need any viewers...they are just happy as themselves...until....yup, turns out Rudie only made the video channel private...and when it becomes public thanks to G, the numbers grew...ouch....yeah.....apparently......that happened...and it made my jaw drop....they should have done this in the first place. Anyway, the episode was good until the ending...it really was a dumb idea to place it in private, but that's Rudie for you. (Honorable Mentions) And now guys...some honorable mentions on this golden season... Maxi-Mini Golf. This episode was really amazing but I was expecting we would have an episode just about G and Rudie to have their own times together but the girls show up for little to no reason while that French Golfing Manager came out that she has to win one game even though it is her favorite sport and the ending was really nice seeing one of G's role models and I guess it does make sense because it is the entire band to sign a record deal. Meerkatz. Ooh yes, the Angel going undercover episode, it was really a pretty amazing episode directed by Tim Bain and the plot was pretty nice to go with it, making her betray the others for fame until she forgets that her friends (Mostly Music) are more important to her than fame at all, defeating the villains in a very nice way and the Pepper design is very nice. Rocky Road. A very inspirational episode that gave Angel a whole lot of development that she was moved from a very small town and that there was a little surprise to end it up with it on the cacklebeakies and Lacy Mae is a very wise and spirited character that made her feel on who she is a very creative girl who never gives up on her passion, which I really appreciate. But if I would place an episode in a 22 minute format, it would certainly be G-Force, It had a lot of potential to be like a special and making it longer would have been the best one of the entire series, but the episode was alright on their own...sure would be nice to have an episode focusing on other characters like how Angelica met The Kimberlys on this but since HJ5 are the main ones on a setting like this....I am not sure that might happen but one can dream. And now...to reveal my best and worst episodes in Kuu Kuu Harajuku's second season... While the remaining ones are very amazing and enjoyable to watch. Number 1 (Worst) Game Show Offs Well, here we are....the filler episode....yup...the episode where HJ5 somehow ends up on a game show...and yes it has some redeeming qualities like the guy who always tears his shirt off...and the ending...but this is the most weakest of the series....so it starts HJ5 supposed to be in a game show to test your intelligence but since they are in Japan, they are actually in a different game show, who would have guessed. So then they split it in two teams, Rudie's and Music's...oh boy...here come the Mudie fans......anyway they then see what if they would win and it is a shopping spree to the HiHi Sky Mall and Angel was amazed mostly because well, she does need the fabric to make the outfits...and it then was set to a huge spaghetti and meatballs set...and G and Love have to do a dance while doing it...strange but ok.....but G won...saucy. Then it cuts to Baby and Angel (Two besties being rivals...only for once) In elephant (Or uniphant) sumo costumes and they bump into each other with some more things with it...(I think it could have been fun if they feel about their long term friendship even though, I think it was a tie...which reveals to the last part...GIANT BUNNY RACING....and they raced all the way that is...till Rudie is falling off holding the bunny tail...so Music has to rescue him...and while that is solved, they tied once again...and embraced a hug...but yeah....it was alright but in my opinion, it didn't feel story driven and known as a filler episode, meaning why this is the weakest episode on my list. Number 1 (Best) An Imaginary Friend In Need Out of all the episodes, I have never thought this would be the most beloved in the KKH community in case of story driven goodness. And this episode definitely gets it for the main protagonist herself, G. So it starts with her thinking about what to do next on the next song for the band and suddenly Love calls her to do a little test on her brand new invention that actually regains her childhood a little bit to bring back her imaginary friend who is Roxy herself, a little troublemaker that always does a lot of mischief and when she saw the others, she was amazed and so she wanted to answer G for having fun with her again even though she was busy on her song, momentarily and then something wrong was going on to the imaginary friend helmet and exploded with the Girls other ones they missed over the years and yet they joined in with Roxy to the fun as well as giving the girls besides G to do some party time but she never gave up, knowing she overslept a bit, got a bit sleepy and took a lot of effort to put in that same substance....making them join in that she finally prepared that song...and while that may be nice that we would have some little shorts based on the imaginary friends which would be pretty fun, the show clearifies that you can put a lot of effort well into that meaning and it that is mostly why I really love this episode a lot as a favorite, the writing, the plot, it's pretty amazing. And well, that is all to say about my top 5 best and worst episodes of season 2. A mass improvement from season 1 in my opinion and I love that they really gave them all character on their history in it. And now that season 3 is currently running and we got to wait for the remaining episodes, I think the show is still a good underrated series from Australia. Anyway, stay kawaii my friends. Category:Blog posts